Juste un peu de chaleur dans mon cœur
by choup37
Summary: 409. Se passe après le retour à la vie de Lancelot. Le chevalier est un bien bel homme et Morgane ne parvient pas à résister très longtemps... Lemon NC17.


_Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête? Comment j'ai pu écrire ça moi? Cette histoire m'est venue immédiatement alors que je regardais cet épisode maudit, mais il m'a fallu plus d'un an pour oser la mettre sur page. Que voulez-vous, écrire un lemon n'est pas donné à tous et je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Donc, comme vous vous en doutez, ce récit n'est pas fait pour les plus jeunes de nos fans, le rating et l'avertissement sont là pour une bonne raison, ne venez pas dire que je n'ai pas prévenu ;) _

_Un grand merci à FeeEli pour m'avoir encouragé à écrire sur ce genre de sujet, ainsi qu'aux auteurs qui m'ont inspirée et permis de pondre une histoire correcte sur le plan... technique lol: Gab Lemon, Jana Helen Laivel et Hyaku Yume (pour les milliers de slashs et d'images de slashs que tu m'as envoyés en cours xD) :)_

_*pense à préparer son exil sur Vulcain avec Jim et Spock*_

* * *

_**Juste un peu de chaleur dans mon cœur**_

Un feu puissant couvait dans l'âtre de la petite cheminée alors que le chevalier retirait ses vêtements trempés. Il ne leur avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour revenir du lac d'Avalon où Lancelot avait été ramené à la vie, ou du moins son ombre. Malgré sa perte totale de mémoire, l'ancien ami de Merlin restait cependant un bel homme, et Morgane n'avait pu s'empêcher depuis son apparition de l'observer à la dérobée, admirant les muscles saillants et le visage aux traits doux et fins. Et à présent qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux seuls dans la modeste demeure, c'était encore pire, le sang lui battant les tempes et lui brûlant les veines à la vue du corps du brun qui avait enlevé son pantalon pour en enfiler un sec donné par sa maitresse. La sœur du roi ne parvint pas à contenir des pensées quelque peu déplacées devant ce spectacle plus qu'attirant, ses muscles se tendant alors qu'elle déglutissait face à la beauté de son esclave. Dieu, comme il serait bon d'en être aimée... Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus eu de relation de ce type, la guerre et l'exil faisant passer ce genre d'envie bien loin dans ses priorités. Mais en cet instant, la jeune femme était seule avec le soldat, et tout son corps et son âme à la fois lui hurlaient leur désir.

Sans réfléchir, elle s'avança lentement, pour venir envelopper de ses bras le dos de l'objet de ses envies, se serrant contre lui doucement alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, son visage collé à sa peau si tentante. La brune sentit son amant involontaire se tendre de surprise, et un murmure lui échappa:

_"S'il te plait..."_

Elle, la sorcière si puissante crainte par plusieurs royaumes, se sentait fondre comme neige face à ce sentiment si puissant qui l'avait saisie quelques secondes auparavant. Toute la hargne qu'elle ressentait pour ses ennemis s'était tue pour quelques temps, laissant place à un brasier qui avait embrasé tout son être, faisant palpiter ses veines à toute vitesse et battre son cœur d'une façon totalement chaotique. Morgane sentit les mains de son compagnon venir se poser sur les siennes, la faisant frissonner. Si ce simple toucher lui provoquait de telles sensations, elle n'imaginait même pas ce que donnerait la suite.

Sans prévenir, l'homme se retourna alors brusquement pour venir l'enlacer avec force, la plaquant contre lui alors que ses prunelles noisette plongeaient dans les émeraudes de la magicienne. Le souffle de cette dernière se coupa tandis qu'elle se perdait dans l'immensité de ces sublimes iris. Leur propriétaire semblait lire dans ses pensées, devinant ses souhaits sans qu'elle n'ait à les formuler. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'analyser plus profondément cet intéressant constat, il se pencha vers elle, et, à une vitesse défiant toute concurrence, vint plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes alors que sa main gauche remontait le long de son dos, venant se glisser dans ses longues boucles brunes. Le cœur de Morgane manqua exploser devant l'intensité de la sensation; une onde brûlante parcourut tout son corps, et elle gémit, avant de passer à son tour ses doigts dans les mèches du chevalier, pressant davantage son corps contre le sien alors que la bouche de celui-ci était toujours scellée à la sienne.

D'un geste impatient, Lancelot mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, d'une manière qui ne laissait aucun doute quant au pourquoi du geste. La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier, et les entrouvit, laissant le champ libre à l'ancien courtisan de Gwen qui fit glisser sa langue contre la sienne, avant d'entamer un ballet passionné, chacun cherchant à dominer l'autre. Sa main droite errait dans le dos de sa maitresse aux paupières closes, la caressant avec une lenteur calculée qui, par contraste avec l'intensité du baiser, fit frissonner violemment cette dernière. Vorace, la cadette de Morgause enroula sa langue autour de la seconde, et commença à la suçoter, de la plus érotique des façons. En réponse, les ongles du brun vinrent s'enfoncer dans son dos, lui arrachant un gémissement à la fois de douleur et de plaisir. Elle se sentit tomber en arrière alors qu'il s'appuyait contre elle, lui faisant ainsi comprendre silencieusement qui menait la danse. C'était à la fois terriblement excitant et fascinant comme situation, la sorcière demeurant celle qui contrôlait l'esprit du mort-vivant. Pivotant sur ses jambes, l'ancienne princesse l'entraina alors dans une volte, sa main droite venant griffer à son tour le torse de son amant qui grogna de mécontentement. D'un mouvement vif, il la fit soudainement reculer, l'entrainant sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte jusqu'à la petite table de bois contre laquelle l'homme la bloqua, provoquant une onde de panique dans le corps de la jeune femme. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Lancelot glissa sa main sous sa robe, alors que de la gauche, il la maintenait contre la surface rugueuse, ses lèvres abandonnant les siennes pour aller explorer son cou et marquer sa peau de traces rouges. La sorcière gémit en sentant sa paume remonter le long de sa cuisse, incapable de contenir le plaisir que lui procuraient les attentions de son amant. La tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, elle se laissa faire, impuissante face au savoir de Lancelot.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ce dernier avait commencé à déficeler sa robe par l'arrière, et elle la sentit soudainement glisser le long de son corps, tandis que les lèvres du brun entreprenaient d'explorer les zones de peau découvertes. Le peu de contrôle qui pouvait lui rester disparut alors totalement, et elle ne parvint plus à contenir ses gémissements et légers cris, ses propres mains toujours agrippées à la table. Une onde la traversa lorsque la bouche de son bourreau vint se poser délicatement sur un de ses tétons pour venir l'envelopper du bout de sa langue, la faisant trembler comme une feuille sous le vent. Le contraste entre le froid de son corps presque nu et la chaleur de son amant manquait de la rendre folle. La jeune femme aurait pu atteindre le nirvana juste avec cela, mais Lancelot n'en avait pas encore fini avec elle. D'un mouvement de poignet, ce dernier la débarrassa définitivement de sa robe, lui arrachant un léger cri de surprise. Le regard qu'il lui jeta alors qu'il se tournait de nouveau vers elle la fit frémir d'anticipation. Oui, Morgane avait définitivement eu raison de venir se coller à lui. D'une démarche lente, digne d'un prédateur, le noble se rapprocha d'elle, ses yeux toujours rivés dans ses émeraudes subjuguées. Son corps vint se souder au sien alors que ses mains agrippaient ses hanches, sa langue entreprenant de sucer le haut de sa poitrine jusqu'à ne plus laisser aucun pigment intact.

_"Oooh... aaah.."_

Morgane n'était plus qu'une poupée de chair entre ses doigts, incapable du moindre mouvement alors qu'il la torturait avec patience, la faisant gémir et supplier d'une manière que peu de monde avait jusqu'ici réussi. Pas qu'elle n'avait jamais eu aucun autre amant doué. Mais Lancelot, du fait de son lien mental avec la prêtresse, savait exactement quoi faire et à quel moment. Preuve en était, le corps de celle-ci qui se pliait et mouvait sous celui de l'esclave, tandis que les mains de la brune allaient agripper son dos, le rapprochant encore plus d'elle si c'était possible. Les lèvres de l'homme remontèrent le long de son cou, le léchant et mordillant avec application, avant de venir se ressaisir de sa bouche, s'engouffrant dedans avec violence, pour l'embrasser avec une passion qui la submergea. La bannie se perdit définitivement dans le baiser, ses jambes s'enroulant autour des hanches de son partenaire tandis qu'elle lui répondait avec ferveur. Elle, qui n'avait jamais accepté aucun ordre de personne, se soumit complètement aux gestes de ce dernier, lâchant totalement prise. Le baiser s'accentua, devenant plus bestial, les doigts de chacun allant s'enfoncer dans la peau de l'autre, alors qu'ils semblaient tenter ne faire plus qu'un et se fondre complètement dans le second corps. Le poids du membre de son compagnon contre sa peau la faisait trembler d'anticipation, et il ne s'en fallut que de peu que la soeur d'Arthur ne jouisse pas dès cet instant. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, le temps s'écoulant autour d'eux sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Maitresse et serviteur unis, tous les deux au même rang dans cet affrontement singulier dont eux seuls connaissaient les règles.

Finalement, le jeune aristocrate relâcha ses lèvres rouges de sang pour relever son visage vers le sien, son souffle brûlant lui battant la peau. Ses pupilles noires de désir allèrent s'ancrer dans les siennes, pas dans un meilleur état. Leur respiration rauque résonnait dans la cabane, alors qu'ils se confrontaient du regard, attendant un quelconque signe de la part de l'autre, les membres douloureux de la sorcière recouverts de marques diverses. Ce fut somme toute encore une fois Lancelot qui reprit la direction du ballet, en se redressant sans prévenir pour s'éloigner, provoquant un grognement d'incompréhension chez la fille d'Uther. Les iris de celle-ci s'écarquillèrent quand elle le vit retirer son pantalon, dévoilant enfin le reste de son corps alors toujours caché. Oh. Waouh. Que.. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de songer à une quelconque pensée cohérente, l'homme revint se glisser entre ses jambes, la dominant de toute sa hauteur, avant de couler ses mains sous ses fesses pour mieux les soulever et ainsi écarter ses cuisses. Leur propriétaire haleta, son cœur se remettant à battre n'importe comment quand elle comprit la pensée de son compagnon. Le sexe de ce dernier vint frotter le sien, lui arrachant des glapissements tandis que le brun augmentait ses mouvements de hanche de bas en haut, ses doigts maintenant écartées ses jambes, la forçant à un immobilisme qui ne faisait qu'accroître le sentiment de possession. Morgane se sentait exploser de part et d'autre, chaque parcelle de son corps hurlant d'un plaisir trop longtemps désiré.

Sans prévenir, son tortionnaire se décala légèrement en arrière, la laissant complètement abandonnée sur la surface de bois et bien incapable de prendre la moindre initiative. Mais le répit ne dura pas, Lancelot ne s'étant reculé que pour mieux revenir: sa victime consentante se sentit soudainement pénétrée sans la moindre douceur, alors que les paumes de l'homme revenaient s'emparer de nouveau de ses côtes pour la fixer durement sur le meuble, sans aucun égard pour son dos martyrisé. L'instant d'après, il entama des va-et-vient rapides, son membre s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément en elle jusqu'à aller toucher l'extrémité de son sexe. Le brasier se répandit une énième fois en la jeune femme qui ne put contenir ses cris, des étoiles apparaissant devant ses yeux emplis de larmes de plaisir, alors que son amant la faisait sienne sans aucune limite.

Elle se faisait baiser comme une chienne.

Ouais.

Et elle aimait ça.

Ouais.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'ancienne princesse déchue se sentait vivante. Violemment, bestialement vivante, certes. Mais vivante quand même. Et cela n'avait pas de prix. Mais alors qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion, un autre coup de buttoir l'envoya de nouveau au septième ciel, et un voile noir apparut devant elle, détruisant le peu de pensées rationnelles qui lui restaient. Un cri lui échappa, et la prêtresse se perdit totalement dans les méandres de la luxure, rejetant au loin toutes ses peurs et cauchemars jusqu'au lever du jour.

**FIN**

* * *

_Vala vala... *parle depuis la planète Vulcain* Ouais je sais, j'ai complètement brisé l'image de notre cher chevalier. J'assume. Je suis partie du principe qu'il lui est lié mentalement, donc qu'il sait ses envies. Et puis bon, c'est pas exactement le Lancelot qu'on connaît, donc on peut imaginer que... non? D'accord, mais baissez les armes siouplé :) Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par la scène du début au lac, et surtout le regard que lance Morgane à Lancelot. "Mon dieu mais qu'il est beau, mais comment elle fait pour tenir?"_

_Bon sinon, c'était mon premier lemon, et j'en suis plutôt fière! Je ne me pensais pas capable d'en écrire un, encore moins d'oser le publier, et le résultat est, orgueil mis à part, plus que correct :D Des avis? Critiques constructives? Jets de tomates? _


End file.
